


La historia de un muñeco

by Yasuhiro_00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_00/pseuds/Yasuhiro_00
Summary: Renjun creo un muñeco para su esposa. El nombre del muñeco era Jeno, que en algún punto comenzó a tener vida en él, pero frente a una tragedia es desechado por su creador y termina en manos de un nuevo dueño, Na Jaemin.Ahora Jeno observa el día a día de Jaemin, y aun deseando traer de nuevo la sonrisa de su creador, deposita sus esperanzas en Jaemin, un chico torpe pero que le sonríe a la vida.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Va ser una historia muy corta, de capítulos cortos.

A través de mis ojos he visto la mayor felicidad que un humano puede pedir. Frente a mis ojos vi el amor de un hombre, sus dias llenos de alegria teniendo a su lado a la mujer que amaba. 

Su felicidad era contagiosa y aunque yo no pudiera mover un solo dedo, me sentia lleno de vida estando a su lado. 

Si te preguntas que soy, la respuesta es sencilla: un muñeco. 

Mi creador Renjun, me hizo como un obsequio para la mujer que deseaba compartir una vida. No podian tener hijos, asi que fui creado representando su amor. Al parecer mi apariencia era identica a mi dueña pero en version masculina, que por cierto ella era guapa, así podrán imaginarse como es mi apariencia. El nombre que recibí fue Jeno, dado por mi dueña. 

En un principio solo era un cascaron vacio, pero con el tiempo fui conciente del mundo al que pertenecía. Claro que no me voy a mover como los muñecos que salen en las peliculas, no tengo esa habilidad, ¡solo soy un muñeco! Pero desde entonces tengo recuerdos, principalmente de ellos dos.

Fueron momentos muy alegres que quedaron en el pasado, y yo no pude hacer nada. Ese día la vi salir de la casa, pero nunca volvió y al dia siguiente lo vi a él, vestido de negro con la mirada perdida, moviendose sin voluntad. En las noche lo escuchaba llorar, diciendo su nombre y rogando por que todo fuera una pesadilla.

El ambiente de la casa se volvió lugubre, todo estaba en desorden y se podía ver las particulas de polvo volar por todos lados, la luz del sol apenas iluminaba el lugar. Solo en los dia podía ver lo demacrado que se veía, y en las noches solo podia escuchar sus sollozos. 

Vaya vida... a este paso, él también iba a desaparecer.

Todo lo que representaba aquellos dias iban a desparacer y yo tambien con ellos. Cada día era menos conciente, era como si estuviera quedandome dormido, y una miedo comenzó a invadirme cuando me di cuenta que cada vez los lapsos eran mas largos.

Cuando las lluvias volvieron, después de mucho tiempo o eso creo yo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo lo vi llorar. Desesperado de borrar aquellos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, me tomó y me tiró. 

La lluvia caía sobre mi, no podía sentir las gotas que me golpeaban pero un frío me invadia. 

Ah, ¿acaso esto es lo que llaman morir?. 

Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuve cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

"Llego tarde, carajo se me hace tardísimo".

Pedaleaba con toda velocidad, sin ni siquiera cubrirse de la lluvia, dejando que todo se mojara a excepcion de su camara que la protegia en su mochila.

Necesitaba tomar un atajo, asi que coduciendo entre callejones con un poco de suerte llegaba a tiempo. 

El pavimento mojado, la lluvia que obstruía su vista y la velocidad en la que iba, fueron factores muy decisivos que al cruzar la siguiente esquina, la rueda de su bicicleta se inclinó mas de lo debido y cayó estrepitosamente. 

En su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor, y varias palabras vulgares salieron de su boca y mas cuando se dio cuenta que el lente de su camara se había roto.

Por milesima vez, Na Jaemin lo echaba a perder.

Frustado, recogió sus cosas que habian quedado repartidas alrededor de él: sus notas mojadas, su movil, su cartera y un ojo.

"¡Chinga su madre!"

Asustado, aventó sus cosas dejandolas regadas por todo el lugar de nuevo. Cuando pasó el susto se dio cuenta que solo era un ojo falso y no muy lejos estaba el muñeco dueño del ojo.

Se acercó gateando hasta el objeto y lo tomó con cuidado. La apariencia del muñeco no era agradable, mojado, lleno de lodo y de otras cosas que no queria pensar, por un momento pensó en botarlo y dejarlo ahi.

Lo unico que lo hizo cambiar de opinión fue la amarga comparación de él en esos momentos con el muñeco, ambos estaban hechos un desastre y el pensamiento de ser abandonados como basura era un sentimiento desagradable.

"Solo no tiene un ojo, no es como si no pudieran ser reparado"

Con aquel pensamiento, Jaemin tomó al muñeco y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa. Con la camara rota, no había forma que pudiera ir al trabajo. 

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Quién es?

Cuando me tiraron, creía que todo se volvería negro y ese sería el fin de mi historia, pero un rostro totalmente desconocido estaba enfrente mio, tratando de arreglarme con delicadeza para no estropearme mas de lo que aparentemente estaba.

"Hice todo lo que pude... pero el ojo no sé como ponerlo"

No me había fijado. Ay, ahora estaba tuerto. Que mal. Pensé, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, veía igual con o sin él, pero por apariencias era mejor que pudiera ponérmelo.

El chico se veía preocupado, y me hizo recordar aquellos momentos cuando mi dueña me arreglaba cada día para mantenerme en buen estado. Pero ahora ya no pertenecía a alguien y era lo que llamaban un muñeco abandonado.

¿Pero por qué conservaba aun mi conciencia? ¿Era por la persona enfrente mio?

Dudaba, pero de algo estaba seguro. La sonrisa y alegría del chico cuando me vio con un aspecto mejor, me acordó cuando Renjun sonrió al verme terminado y la de ella cuando me recibió como regalo. Ver esa sonrisa en este chico me traiga recuerdos nostálgicos, y el anhelo de que esa sonrisa volviera a él.

Los días con este chico eran un poco diferente. Para empezar, no tenía muy ordenado el lugar donde trabajaba, y a veces era torpe que tropezaba con sus propias cosas. Un día lo vi como lo regañaban por no haberse presentado a un trabajo y lo peor de todo por haber roto una cámara. Y aun así el seguía mostrando una sonrisa, no importaba que tan duro le era la vida, no veía que perdiera la vida en sus ojos.

"Tienes suerte Na Jaemin que el proyecto se cancelara."

"¿¡Sé canceló!?"

"En palabras correctas, esta pausado. Al parecer la persona con quien hicimos el contrato para la colaboración cayó enfermo y ahora esta en el hospital. No hubiera sido un problema si al menos hubiéramos encontrado el muñeco en su taller. ¡Puedes creer que lo tiró! ¡Dios! Si no supiera lo de su esposa, ya lo hubiera ahorcado".

El chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Jaemin, no comprendía de lo que hablaba su superior pero yo si. Sabía que hablaba de Renjun, no se que paso después de que me tiró, lo que si sabia era que se iba a llevar a cabo un proyecto de una nueva colección de juguetes. Renjun junto con mi dueña iban a crear esa nueva colección basándose en mi.

Pero también quedo en el pasado. Vi como destrozó las muñecas que había hecho y al final fui el único que quedó hasta que me desechó.

"Hae-... Donghyuck, ¿sabes cómo era el muñeco?"

Vi a Jaemin desviar la vista un instante ha donde yo me encontraba, atando un poco los cabos, de seguro sospechaba que yo podría ser ese muñeco.

"No, siempre decían que no querían mostrarlo para que no hiciéramos copias de ese, solo decían que se parecía a su esposa y que era lindo, ya sabes... cursilerías"

"Ya veo".

Imaginaciones mías pero después de eso, Jaemin se veía incomodo, como si hubiera algo mas que quería decir, aunque el otro no le dio la oportunidad.

"Bueno, hasta que su salud mejore no hay nada que hacer. Te llamo si surge algo nuevo, nos vemos".

"Nos vemos"

Casi susurrando, vi como Jaemin se despedía. Se veía decaído, ¿por qué? ¿se sentía mal?¿había algo que le dolía? En ese punto me di cuenta que ese chico comenzó a importarme, y una parte de mi temía a que terminara igual que Renjun.

Pero soy un muñeco, ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Desde la visita de ese tal Donghyuck no he llegado a saber nada más de Renjun.

Aún así no puedo dejar a lado a Jaemin, tal vez no me ha arreglado aún mi ojo, pero lo hace bastante bien para mantener en buen estado. No se cuando ni porqué decidió recogerme, no veo que sea fanático o un coleccionista de muñecas, lo único que veo son fotos de varias cosas: paisajes, personas, animales, edificios y otras cosas que desconocía pero me resultaban fascinante.

Al parecer es un renombrado fotógrafo aunque por lo visto tiene sus momentos de desliz como aquella vez que perdió la tarjeta de memoria de las fotos. Y será talento o suertudo pero al final todo le resulto de maravilla, ya que las que hizo después salieron mejor.

También la gente se reúne alrededor de él como si fueran atraídos por su carisma y alegría. La mayor parte son mujeres, incluso yo puedo darme cuenta que varias están muy interesadas por él, pero no parece darse cuenta o solo finge. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, eso no detiene a algunas.

_“¡Me gustas!”_

Pasó que una chica que venía todos los días se le confesó, me centré en observar la reacción de Jaemin pero solo se disculpó y la rechazó. La chica empezó a llorar ante eso.

_“¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien que le guste?”_

Hubo un silencio, Jaemin parecía afligido perdido en sus pensamientos, tal vez recordando algo.

_“...No.”_

La chica lo llamó mentiroso pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritándole, llegó un chico a la tienda, y ella se fue sin que la volviéramos a ver de nuevo.

_“¿Volviste a rechazar a otra mujer?”_

_“Si.”_

Como si nada, Jaemin volvió a su trabajo. El chico que llegó suspiró resignado y mientras merodeaba por el lugar, se encontró conmigo.

_“¿No sabía que te gustaban las muñecas?”_

_“No me gustan, me da miedo pensar que empiecen a hablar o se muevan”_

No haré eso. Dije aunque sabía que nadie me escucharía, así que solo me limité a ver cómo se reía a carcajadas de él. La risa de este chico era inusual, era tan aguda que me recordaba al sonido de los delfines que una vez escuché en la televisión.

_“Ja, ja. Ríete de todo lo que quieras. ¿A qué has venido en primer lugar, Chenle?”_

_“¿No puedo venir nada más a visitar a un amigo mío?”_

Jaemin alzó la ceja, incrédulo.

_“Bien. Vine a pedirte un favor”._

_“¿Un favor?”_

Incluso yo estaba interesado por saber, ese chico parecía nervioso mientras jugueteaba con los libros de muestra de fotografías que tenía Jaemin en el mostrador.

_“Si. ¿Te acuerdas de Jisung, el chico que te hablé?”_

Jaemin asintió para que continuara.

_“Me dijo que lo darían de alta en el hospital, pero su hermano no va poder ir ese día y me pidió a mi ir... Pero siento que si estoy solo diré una babosada, es por eso que...”_

Que tierno, un chico enamorado. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi al chico sonrojarse poco a poco hasta ponerse rojo.

_“¿No ya has estado solo con él?”_

_“No del todo, siempre iba con su hermano y las veces en que nos dejaba solo, yo solo lo dejaba hablar porque yo no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.”_

Me gustaría apostar que era la primera vez que el chico estaba enamorado, su actitud tímida y avergonzada era como la de un niño pequeño que lo descubrieron comiendo un dulce que quería.

_“No puedo Chenle. Tengo trabajo”_

Y luego estaba Jaemin de reacio, volviendo a su trabajo con las hojas que estaba ordenando. Lo raro es que no suele rechazar favores pero cuando hay amor o romance en medio siempre mantiene su distancia, aún no comprendo sus razones.

_“¡Por favor! Solo vas estar con nosotros unos momentos, Taeyong me dijo que vendría un poco más tarde. Solo ayúdame a no hacer ninguna estupidez”_

_“No es no, Chenle. Además puede que te ayude a ser más valiente y confesar tus sentimientos.”_

_“Jaemin, te lo pido. No solías rechazarme, de hecho pasas mucho tiempo menos con nosotros desde que Hae...”_

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Jaemin azoto con fuerza el papeleo que tenía en sus manos. Sentí que el ambiente se volvió pesado y vi los mismos ojos de frustración y tristeza que tenía Renjun en Jaemin.

_“Bien, iré. ¿Cuando es?” Habló, con seriedad._

_“En una semana, la hora... Eh... Debo de preguntarles de nuevo”._

_“Tengo que terminar esto Chenle, luego me dices”._

_“Si, nos vemos...”_

Chenle se fue sin decir nada más, me sentí un poco mal ver lo inquieto que se veía luego de irse. No me parecía correcto lo actitud de Jaemin, es frustrante no saber que sucede.

Como si escuchara lo que pensaba, él dirigió su ojos hacia mí y con profunda bocanada de aire, alejó las energías negativas que lo rodeaban.

_“Fui un patán con él, ¿verdad?”_

Habló conmigo sin esperar respuesta.

_“No es bueno... Debo de superarlo”_

Y luego no volvió a verme durante el resto del día, dejó que el trabajo lo absorbiera junto con sus pensamientos.


End file.
